Let's Do The Time Warp Again
by insanedairyfarmer
Summary: Brittany's time machine malfunctions, sending Santana back to 2009. Turns out in this reality, she's a cop. She's also 25 again and has the body of a sex goddess. Her new name? Stella Dagostino. Slightly cracky.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. Okay, god. I don't know where this came from. And I'm still halfway through the 3rd chapter of ODIYL. Remember that story? I sorta do. But I'm just gonna put this out here, see what ya'll think. Many thanks to RENTheadRush for putting up with me (on here and Tumblr).**

**This borrows heavily off the headcanon that Sugar is actually Brittana's daughter, sent back through time. But hey. *shrugs*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>2031: Lima, Ohio<strong>

"Brit, how far are you gonna send me back?"

"Like all of ten minutes." Brittany shot a glance at Santana, before turning back to the control panel. "Trust me."

"I do trust you, but remember what happened last time?" Santana shuddered. She'd almost ended up in the early 1200's, luckily a quick thinking Sugar had pulled her out of the machine before Brittany could activate the time warp. It was too much of a close call, and Santana didn't really want to do that again.

"Look, you can even check it over." Brittany stepped back. "Year's set for 2031, 30th November - which is today -, time is 8:34am. Exactly nine minutes ago."

"Come on, mami." Sugar rolled her eyes. "Like, you got nothing to worry about here. It's all good." She flashed two thumbs up and Santana sighed.

"Yeah, thanks." She shuffled her feet reluctantly. "Why can't _you _go, Britt?"

"Because I need to operate the machine. _Duh_."

* * *

><p><strong>2009: Stella's apartment, Fitzroy<strong>

Stella unhappily opened her eyes, aware that the sun was indeed pouring through the windows of the loft, because she'd forgotten to close the blinds. _Again_. She was also aware of an arm around her waist and breasts pressing into her back - not that that was a bad thing. The thing was, she couldn't remember exactly who they belonged to, and she was pretty sure that they didn't have clothes on. Lifting up the covers, that was confirmed.

_Fuck._

* * *

><p><strong>2031: Lima, Ohio<strong>

"Fine, fine."

Brittany squealed in delight and immediately engulfed her wife in a hug, kissing her soundly on the lips. Sugar, shaking her head at the PDA, quietly began to leave.

"Sugar? You best nots be goin' nowhere," Santana began, ghetto accent in full force, "cause if yo mom messes up, you is gonna be pullin' me outta here!"

"Mami. Drop the accent. You grew up in Lima Heights Adjacent, not the Heights."

Brittany nodded.

"Yeah, well, it worked on Quinn. And Rachel." Santana was ignored.  
>"And second, everything's good to go. So long as Mom don't mess nothin' up, then you're home safe." Sugar began the climb out of the basement. "See ya in ten."<p>

Santana grumbled, scuffing her feet against the concrete floor.

"San, come on." Brittany kissed her wife again, then pushed her into the time machine. "It'll be okay."

* * *

><p><strong>2009: Stella's apartment, Fitzroy<strong>

"Come on." Stella tapped her foot impatiently, leaning against the counter in the open kitchen, phone pressed to her ear.

"Stel?" The groggy answer was heard.

"Shan! Thank fuck." Stella lowered her voice. "I need your help."

"Why?" Shannon sat up in her bed, worry etched across her face, phone clenched tightly to her head. "What's wrong?"

"So I brought this girl home last night..." Stella's voice trailed off.

"The fuck, Stel? Why are you calling me then?"

"Because, Shan, _I can't get her to leave. _She's in the shower now, but she'll be out in like a minute and she's really fucking clingy."

Shannon growled. "That's your own fault! You really know how to pick them."

Stella shook her head. "Yeah, yeah, can you help me out?"

"I'll be around soon. You owe me." With that, the line was disconnected, and Stella was left alone.

* * *

><p><strong>2031: Lima, Ohio<br>**

"And I just press this... you good, San?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Santana was in fact, not ready. She didn't really want to end up in the 1200's, or even worse, pre-historic ages. She shuddered, thinking about stepping out of the capsule and coming face-to-face with a dinosaur.

"Don't be scared." Brittany set the timer. "Ten seconds. And go." She tapped a button and ran out of the room, up the stairs. Santana closed her eyes, waiting for the forces to work against each other.

* * *

><p><strong>2009: Stella's apartment, Fitzroy<br>**

"Look, I can't even remember your name. So could you just, like, leave?"

The blonde pouted. "I told you before, it's Tanya. And no. I like you. I like you a lot." She sidled closer to Stella.

"Get away from me. There's this thing called a 'one night stand'. Okay. We have sex, then you leave the next morning. Yeah?"

"Fine." The blonde pouted. "At least give me your number."

"Uh, no." A knock sounded from the apartment door.

"STELLA! IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR WITHIN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS I'M GONNA KICK IT IN!"

"Shan! Chill!" Stella crossed the apartment and wrenched the door open, allowing Shannon to enter. The tall brunette folded her arms and stared pointedly at Tanya.

"And who the fuck are you?" Before the blonde could reply, Shannon continued. "You know what? I don't care. Get. The. Hell. Out." She stood at her full height, eyes blazing, and smirked as the girl cringed. "_Now_."

* * *

><p><strong>2031: Lima, Ohio<strong>

"Let's do the time warp againnnn" Santana mumbled as the machine beeped, steadying herself. Outside, a mouse ran over the control panel, messing up the settings something awful. Santana didn't notice.

* * *

><p><strong>2009: Stella's apartment, Fitzroy<strong>

"Thanks, Shan. I do owe you one."

"How about breakfast?" Shannon leant against the back of the couch, smirk in place.

"You know how awful my cooking is, so no. But there's a nice cafe-" Stella's eyes rolled back into her head, and she collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>2031: Lima, Ohio<strong>

Santana screamed, as she felt herself being ripped apart and put back together. Landing with a thump, she let go of her body, and passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>2009: Stella's apartment, Fitzroy<strong>

"Stel? Stel!"

The young Senior Constable opened her eyes and shrieked as Shannon hovered over her.

"The fuck! Who the fuck are you!"

"Stel, it's me! It's Shannon! Your best friend!"

Stella crawled away, fear shining upon her face. "Where's Brittany? Sugar? Where the hell am I?"

"Stel?"

"Don't call me that! It's not my name!" 'Stella' huddled against the wall.

"This isn't funny." Shannon crossed her arms. "What's your name, then?"

"Santana. Santana Pierce-Lopez. I'm 38, I'm married to Brittany and we have a daughter named Sugar and where the hell am I what the fuck-"

"Santana!" Shannon cut through her babbling. "Calm down. Tell me what's going on."

"My wife convinced me to test the time machine she built. So I did. I guess the settings got messed up." She looked at Shannon. "Where am I?"

"Oh god." Shannon hesitantly sat down next to 'Stella'. "If this is real, then..." She sighed. "We're in the apartment of Stella Dagostino. My best friend."

'Stella' nodded. "And? What day is it? What year?"

"It's November 30th. 2009."


	2. Chapter 2

**2009: Stella's apartment, Fitzroy**

'Stella' leant back against the wall, eyes wide.

"No. No, no, no."

Shannon groaned. "This can't be happening."

"Well it fucking is. And Brittany won't build her time machine for another twenty years! What the hell am I meant to do?"

"You mean what the hell am _I_ meant to do!" Shannon stood up and began to pace. "My best friend has disappeared!"

"Oh god." 'Stella' pressed a hand to her mouth. "I didn't think of that."

"Exactly. So _we _are going to come up with a solution to this." Shannon stood still for a moment and crossed her arms. "And Stella-"

"Santana, damn it!"

"- Santana, fine. If this is some cruel joke, so help me, I'll set Michael onto you."

"Who's that?" The shorter woman cocked her head to the side, making Shannon clench her fists.

"We have a lot to catch up on."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Shannon and 'Stella' sat in front of the Shannon's laptop, looking through pictures of Stella's workmates and friends.<p>

"So that's Josh?"

"Yeah. And Lawson's his best friend."

"Who slept with Josh's girlfriend?"

"Ex-girlfriend."

"Yeah. Duh."

Shannon sat back, stretching her arms above her head, frowning.

"You know, I don't know what to call you."

"My name's Santana. God, how many times-"

"No, what am I gonna call you at work? I mean, shit, you're obviously not Stella, and I can't just call you Santana. Like, come on."

"Well, Britt used to call me 'S'. Back in the day. Actually, she still does."

"That's easier. Much easier. But you're gonna have to get used to being called Stella."

"It'll catch on."

**Meanwhile...**

Stella floated. That was the easiest way to describe it, but honestly, she didn't care.

"_Where am I?" _Reaching out with her - _mind? - _she felt for something that she knew. Not finding it, she reached further, and settled on an unfamiliar presence.

"_Who is that?" _Drawing herself together and drifting towards the spirit she felt, Stella gasped.

"_That's- that's me! But at the same time... I'm here. What?"_

**2009**

"What I don't understand is why I couldn't take her sick days," S grumbled as her and Shannon arrived at the Tactical Response base. "Seriously."

"Because she's already used them up."

"What?"

"No joke, she used up two weeks of sick leave in the first three months this year." Shannon shook her head. "Impressive, yes, but I told her it'd come back to bite her."

"Well yeah, that's not a bad effort."

"I know." Shannon pulled the keys from the ignition and climbed out of the car. "Now, Stella is pretty casual. Just follow my lead."

"Easy."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Shan, Stel!" The call was echoed throughout the locker room as Josh raised a hand in greeting.<p>

"Hey, Josh." Shannon waved slightly, and S smiled, her nervousness showing. Shannon quickly grabbed her hand and tugged her towards a locker.

"That's yours. Uniform should be inside. Follow my lead." The muttered instructions were met with a slight nod, and Shannon pulled open her own locker, grasping a blue long-sleeved shirt and black pants and plucking them from the confines of the metal cabinet. S copied her, and stuck close to the Seargent as she moved towards the change rooms.

"What's up with Stella?" Michael laced up his boots, confusion flashing across his face as Shannon and 'Stella' left the locker room.

"She's all kinds of weird this morning." Dom nodded, zipping his vest.

"Don't worry about her; it's probably 'lady problems'." Josh chuckled. "Don't mess with her today."

As the locker room erupted with laughter, Lawson entered the room, shook his head, and walked right back out.

"How do I look?" S admired herself in the small change room mirror, twirling slightly. "I look smokin' _hawt_."

Shannon giggled. "That's definitely a Stella thing to say. Good work."

"Thanks." S smirked, the grin matching Stella's face perfectly. "So let's do this thing."

* * *

><p>S panted as she chased a young goon down a quiet suburb street, cursing at Stella for being so unfit. Santana may have been close to forty, but she was in better shape in her middle years than a tactically trained police officer. Shaking her head, she continued to run, ignoring the stitch in her side.<p>

"Nice catch." Josh grinned as 'Stella' dragged the kid towards TR2.

"Don't you start. He's frigging fast."

"Yeah, well, that's what you get for missing the extra training sessions." Josh raised his eyebrows. "You need to catch up on your fitness, next time you might not be so lucky."

"You're right." Josh's eyebrows nearly flew into his hairline as 'Stella' handed the boy over to a General Duties officer and unceremoniously flopped down onto the concrete footpath. "I mean," she pressed a hand to her side and inhaled deeply, "Shit. He was fast."

"Since when have you agreed with me? About... anything?" Josh shot a questioning look towards 'Stella'.

"Since now." 'Stella' gratefully accepted a bottle of water from Shannon and sipped slowly. Josh turned to Shannon and shrugged, allowing S to rest for a moment before announcing that they were back on the road.

Shannon offered S a hand, which was happily accepted, and pulled the younger woman to her feet.

"What did you say to him?"

"I agreed with him about extra fitness training." Noticing the surprised look on Shannon's face, she stopped. "What?"

"That's a new one."

"Are you serious? Stella is way out of shape. I don't know how she kept up with you guys."

Shannon frowned. "Me neither, now you mention it." Heading back over to TR2, she clambered into the driver's seat, making sure S was strapped into the back.

"Here's hoping the rest of the shift is quiet."

Josh sniggered. "Now you've said that-"

"_Tango Romeo 2, please respond to a silent alarm tripped at..." _VKC's request was drowned out by 'Stella' groaning and Josh's guffawing.

"Told ya. Frigging told ya. Well done, Shan."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh hai guys. Look, another chapter! Haha. We begin to delve deeper into how Santana's coping with being Stella for... god knows how long. <em>I<em> don't even know. (Should probably work on that...) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh wowee, look at that. Another update in a reasonable time frame. **

**Soo, I got another two weeks 'medical leave' and was supposed to go back to work on the 24th. But my boss called me up on Monday noght and told me that they were giving me holidays from the 24th to the 10th of January. So looks like I'm gonna be writing a whole lot more. And boozing it up fairy often, yeaah. But anyway...**

* * *

><p><strong>2009: Tactical Response Base<strong>

"Ohhh." The brunette moaned as hot water gushed from the showerhead above her, washing sweat and dirt away. From the cubicle next to her, Shannon laughed, finishing her own shower.

"Geez, S, anyone'd think you were getting off."

"Shut it, this shower is the best damn thing ever. Apart from that hot tub Brittany had installed... now _that _was awesome."

"I don't wanna know." Shannon turned off the water and grabbed a towel, twisting it around herself before unlocking the cubicle door and stepping out. "You might want to get a move on, the boys will be wanting in here soon enough."

"I'm glad they were generous enough to let us have the first shower." 'Stella' quickly ran shampoo through her hair, massaging it in before letting it rinse out.

"Yeah, there's usually a downside to that. I think that Michael wants to hit the pub."

'Stella' frowned in confusion. "What's a pub?"

Shannon pulled on her underwear and jeans, stopping only to facepalm. "Like a bar."

"Oh." 'Stella' frowned, and then switched the hot water off. "Then why didn't you just say that?"

* * *

><p>In just two hours, 'Stella' found herself seated on a high stool at a small bar situated a couple blocks away from TR headquarters. She watched on as Josh slow danced with Shannon, laughing when she stepped on his feet.<p>

"Hi." Michael sat down next to her, a broad grin on his face.

"Hey yourself." She forced a smile onto her face - Shannon had told her about Stella's history with the man, and she wasn't sure about his intentions.

"So, I was thinking, you and me get out of here? Maybe, go back to mine?" Michael had a look on his face that reminded Santana of the time she'd refused to sing a duet with Brittany. To be fair, she was still struggling with her sexuality, and hadn't wanted to out herself in front of the whole damn Glee club. But that puppy dog face made her want to puke.

"Uh, no. I don't think so." She watched on in slight amusement as the puppy look transformed into a kicked puppy dog pout, and she rolled her eyes.

"Why not?"

"Do I really need to give you a reason?" 'Stella' leant in. "I'm. Not. Interested." She sat back and stood up, leaving Michael sitting by himself as she crossed the room, locking eyes with Shannon who nodded slightly.

* * *

><p>"So what's different in the future?"<p>

"Well, a lot. Like, time machines exist. But not flying cars. There's like forty-something seasons of 'How I Met Your Mother'-"

"Great, so much for watching that."

"- and not much else." Santana looked over to where Shannon was sprawled on the large couch in Stella's apartment. "Thanks for saving me before."

"Hey, it's cool. I wasn't gonna let you wander off and get lost." Shannon sat up. "So, I was thinking before, you were in high school... like, this year, yeah?"

Santana nodded, tilting her head to the side.

"So, like, did your high school have a website?"

Shannon watched her friend's eyes widen. "Berry's MySpace page! Holy crap!" Santana launched herself across the room, grasping Stella's chunky laptop and firing it up, tapping her fingers impatiently.

"Windows XP? What the fuck?"

Shannon was appalled. "What's wrong with XP?"

"Oh, Shannon, you have no idea. Just wait until 2012. Mah gawd." Santana opened up a web browser. "Quinn and I made enough fun of Rachel when we were on the Cheerios, because she insisted on posting a video of herself singing every day. So I got this down." Her fingers hesitantly tapped out an address that hadn't been used for over twenty years. Shannon leant inquisitively over her shoulder and checked out the screen.

"Holy fuck! Rachel fucking Berry. After she joined Glee club, I guess she stopped updating."

"What's a Glee club?"

"Her MySpace page has its last video listed as being uploaded sometime in October. Makes sense."

"What? And what are 'Cheerios'?"

Santana blinked. "Glee club. It's like a show choir."

"Oh." Shannon looked through the comments on Rachel's last video. "Those are pretty mean."

"Well, yeah, they are. I was an A-class bitch back then. Quinn and I were the HBIC's."

"You're gonna have to have a story telling sesh with me, because I have no idea what you're talking about."

"How do you think I felt being shoved into a cop's shoes today?"

"Like you'd just been thrown in the deep end and you're sinking pretty fast."

"Exactly. That's how I felt this morning. I chased down some idiot kid because he thought running was fun. And you're complaining about not knowing about people I went to school with?" An unfamiliar scowl settled onto the young officer's face, and Shannon knew she'd overstepped an invisible line, and held up her hands.

"Santana, come on. I'm adjusting to this... situation as best I can. And I think it'd help if you shared a little about yourself too."

"And how would you know this?"

Shannon chuckled, a faint grin appearing. "I'm a negotiator. I know what makes people tick."

Santana huffed. "Fine. If you think it's gonna help so much."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Shannon sat wide eyed on the couch, pen in hand.<p>

"Have you worked that out yet?"

The older woman shook her head. "I'm still getting over -" she looked down to the paper she'd been scribbling on "- Miss Holliday's insistence that when you sleep with someone, you're 'having sex with everyone they've ever had sex with'. That's really disturbing."

"Duh. Britt's brain nearly exploded. We eventually worked out that we'd slept with pretty much the entire school."

"Moving on. You were a cheerleader?"

"Was. That's why I was so pissy about Stella's fitness earlier. Old habits die hard."

"You lived in a whole different world." Shannon sat the pen down and leant back into the couch, raising a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. "It's confusing."

"And yours isn't?"

"You're right. I'm sorry."

Santana shut down the laptop, pleased with the progress she'd made. "So at this point in time, I know that Quinn and Britts joined Glee. With me. Fuck, I got a headache just thinking about it."

Shannon pondered this, an idea quickly forming, but choosing to ignore it. "So you best gets some sleep. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning."

"What time?"

"Isn't Stella's alarm set?"

"Fucking beats me; I don't even think she has one."

_Might explain why she's so late all the time. _"Set one on her phone for like, I dunno, six-thirty. We've got the late shift as well, so that's an 18 hour day. Bring the energy drinks and a pillow."


	4. Chapter 4: Interlude

**Hey guys, two updates in as many days, pretty sure that's a new record for me. So this chapter focuses mainly on Stella, on what's going on, and Santana pushing her in the right direction. Sort of.**

* * *

><p>"So if by the time the bar closes, and you feel like falling down," Stella sang, sitting on some sort of chair, "I'll carry you home, TONI-IIIGHT!"<p>

"Tonight, we are youuung, so let's set the world on fire! We can burn brighter, than the SUNNN!" The answer was called from the surrounding darkness, and Stella grinned. It was nice to hear the reply. She didn't recognise the voice, but it was beautiful, reminding her of a video of a show choir she'd seen online some time ago.

"Carry me home tonight, just carry home tonight." Stella stopped, awaiting a response.

"The angels never arrived, but I can hear the choir. So will someone come, and carry me hom_eeee_..." The voice trailed off, as if someone else was supposed to sing.

Stella chuckled. "I don't know the next bit."

"I do, but some else is supposed to sing it." The answer made Stella smile.

"Come on out, I'm not gonna bite." The laughter she heard caused Stella's grin to widen, and footsteps echoed as the presence moved closer.

From the encroaching darkness emerged a Latina woman.

"Stella?"

"That's me." Stella stood up. "And you are?"

"I'm Santana." She shrugged. "I'm stuck in your body."

Stella blinked. "Huh?"

"Exactly." Santana grabbed a second chair that had materialised, and sat herself down. "My wife's time machine sent me back to 2009. Instead of 2031. And I ended up in your body."

"That explains why I'm stuck here. I thought there was some sorta LSD mixed in with my coke, and I was just trippin' balls. That would have made sense." Stella ignored the first chair and instead opted to lie on the floor. "How long you been stuck here?"

"In your body? About three days, roundabout."

"Awesome. I'm not having withdrawals or anything." Stella looked at Santana. "Cocaine withdrawals are a real bitch. Worse than caffeine."

"Like I'd know about that shit." Santana crinkled her nose.

"What? You've never even tried it?"

"Hell to the _no_."

"Well, when you go back to... my body, check out the cavity under the bathroom sink. There are about four caps worth there. It's good shit."

"Fuck off! I'm not resorting to that shit. And I'm gonna ditch it. You don't need that stuff."

"Not while I'm here, I don't. I mean, shit, pretty sure I haven't eaten since I showed up here. Is this air we're breathing?" Stella smiled. "It's awesome."

"Not for me. I just wanna go home." Santana drew her knees to her chest and rested her head on top of them, wrapping her arms around her legs. "I miss Brittany and my daughter."

"You got kids? How old are you?"

"One kid. Sugar, she's seventeen." Santana allowed a smile to grace her features. "I'm actually thirty-eight. My wife's a year younger than me. Brittany."

"Sounds good." Stella hummed. "I want kids. One day."

"But you gotta find the right person to have them with?"

"That's the one."

"Well, I got lucky. I met Brittany when I was fifteen. We skipped around each other for ages. Went from 'friends', to 'best friends', to 'best friends with benefits', then I pulled my head outta my ass and admitted my feelings for her. And we've been together since then."

"Wow."

Santana smirked. "I know, right?"

**[]**

Time passed. Stella wasn't sure how much - she wasn't sure about _anything _anymore - and she raised her head. "How's Shannon?"

"She's amazing." Seeing Stella's furrowed brow, Santana explained. "She's been helping me out a whole lot. Like, explaining how the job works, who people are."

"Shan's good like that." Stella sighed and lay her head down. "I miss her."

"I can see that." A slight smirk had materialised on Santana's face. A slight tug on her arm made her look down. Seeing nothing there, she frowned, and Stella sat up.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm going back now, I guess." Santana stood up. "It was nice meeting you."  
>"You too, I guess. Have fun at work."<p>

"Fuck you." With that, Santana faded away, and Stella was left alone again.

* * *

><p>Santana opened her eyes sat up, looking around. She was back in Stella's apartment. She looked down, and was greeted with the sight of Stella's light tan skin and brown locks.<p>

"Damn." Casting her gaze to the double bed, she chuckled at the sight of Shannon, passed out on top of the covers, still fully clothed. She pulled herself off the couch and crossed the room, easily lifting Shannon into her arms. She managed to shift the covers and placed Shannon back down, pulling the doona and sheets over the older woman, smiling as she brushed a stray wisp of hair away from Shannon's face.

"Thanks, Shannon." As Santana moved back across towards Stella's laptop and a notepad, she focused on her dream.

_'Pretty typical, it was the whole Just A Dream thing. But I guess it mattered, huh? I was me again. And I'm guessing that Stella is stuck somewhere in here.' _She silently tapped her forehead. _'But how?'_

* * *

><p>Stella sat quietly, until another song drifted to her.<p>

"For you, there'll be no more crying. For you, the sun will be shining."

"Santana? That you?"

"You know it. Give me a second." There was a pause. "And I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright." A note of sadness escaped into the Latina's voice. "I know it's right."

As Santana approached Stella, she hurriedly wiped away her tears, hoping that Stella wouldn't notice. But nothing escaped Stella.

"Why are you crying?" There was no bitchiness in Stella's voice, only curiosity. "That's such a beautiful song."

"It brings back memories." Santana sucked in a deep breath. "I sang it to Brittany. A long time ago."

"It's gorgeous." Stella smiled softly at the Latina, and placed a gentle hand on her arm. "I wish I could sing like that. I've got a horrible voice."

"Hardly. When you sung 'We Are Young', that was pretty awesome. I enjoyed that." Santana grinned at Stella. "And that's a compliment, by the way."

"Hey, come on! I can take it as well as anyone can." Stella smirked and laughed, swatting at the other woman. "Shannon's a really good singer."

"Really?"

"Oh, god yeah. Before she joined the force, she was in theatre and stuff. Phenomenal."

"You saw her perform?"

Stella scoffed. "'Course I didn't. She assured me that she was good, though."

"As she would." Santana sat on the ground. "I never pursued a singing career. I wish I had. I still got it." She laughed. "Would have bet being a lawyer."

Stella's face scrunched up. "Why the hell would you want to be a lawyer?"

"I like arguing, and I like winning."

* * *

><p>After the second dream, Santana woke to light shining through the apartment windows, and Shannon snoring obliviously. Grinning, she quickly moved to the bathroom and found Stella's stash.<p>

"Suck it, Stella." She turned the sink tap on and tipped the cocaine down the drain, knowing from past experience (Puck asking her to ditch some dirty coke one time flashed to the front of her mind) and tossed the plastic caps into the bin after she'd rinsed them.

"When I get out of here, you're goin' clean Stella Dagostino, even if it's the last thing I deal with."


End file.
